Peter Facinelli
|originally_from = Queens, New York |wife = Jeannie Garth (ex-wife, 2001-13) |family = 3 daughters |first_appearance = Day I Met The Devil |portrays = Gene Curtis/Ivan}} Peter Facinelli is an American actor and producer. He played Gene Curtis/Ivan in the 2018 series Magnum P.I. Early Life Facinelli grew up in Ozone Park, Queens, the son of Italian immigrants Bruna (née Reich), a homemaker, and Pierino Facinelli, a waiter. His parents are from the Val di Non valley, which is located in Trentino, Northern Italy. His father is from Revò, while his mother is from Spormaggiore. He was raised Roman Catholic and attended St. Francis Preparatory School in Fresh Meadows, New York. He studied acting at New York University, as well as at the Atlantic Theater Company Acting School in New York City; his teachers there included William H. Macy, Felicity Huffman, Giancarlo Esposito and Camryn Manheim. Career Facinelli made his feature film debut in Rebecca Miller's Angela in 1995 and came to the attention of critics in the TV-movie The Price of Love later that year. In 1996, Facinelli played opposite his then-future wife Jennie Garth in An Unfinished Affair. Other TV roles followed, including a part in After Jimmy (1996) and a college dropout in Calm at Sunset. Facinelli co-starred with Amanda Peet and Michael Vartan in the 1997 AIDS-themed drama Touch Me (1997) and co-starred as a high school student in two 1998 features with Ethan Embry and Breckin Meyer, Dancer, Texas Pop. 81, and Can't Hardly Wait, which starred Jennifer Love Hewitt. Facinelli appeared in the sci-fi film Supernova starring James Spader in 2000. He made appearances in Riding in Cars with Boys in 2001 and The Scorpion King in 2002, followed by a leading role in the Fox drama Fastlane. Facinelli had a recurring role in the HBO series Six Feet Under in 2004 and a role in the FX original series Damages beginning in 2007. Facinelli starred in Hollow Man 2 with Christian Slater. It was released direct-to-video in May 2006. In 2006, he was cast in Touch the Top of the World, a true story of Eric Weihenmayer, the first blind person to climb Mount Everest. The film is based on his best selling autobiography. After wrapping up Finding Amanda with Matthew Broderick, Facinelli played Carlisle Cullen in the film adaptation of Twilight, based on the book by Stephenie Meyer. According to an interview, "I almost didn't read for Twilight. My agent said, 'Do you want to do a vampire movie?' And I was like, 'No.' I was totally thinking blood and guts and bats in caves, like some kind of horror movie. They literally talked me into reading the book and I actually enjoyed the book a lot." Facinelli continued his portrayal in the sequels of the film. He played Dr. Fitch Cooper for seven seasons on the Showtime dark comedy series Nurse Jackie. He is the founder of the production company Facinelli Films. Their first feature film, Loosies, which was written entirely by Facinelli, was filmed in 2011. He starred in the film, which is a story of a New York pickpocket that being produced by Verdi Corrente Productions. In 2011 he also wrote and produced the Hallmark Channel telefilm Accidentally in Love which starred his then-wife Jennie Garth. In 2015, he played Maxwell Lord in Supergirl. In 2015 Facinelli co-wrote the novel After the Red Rain with Barry Lyga and Robert DeFranco. It is set on a future Earth whose population is grappling with dwindling resources. Personal Life Facinelli met actress Jennie Garth on the set of An Unfinished Affair in 1995. Facinelli and Garth married 20 January 2001 in a traditional Roman Catholic ceremony. They have three daughters. In March 2012, Facinelli filed for a divorce from Garth, which was finalized in June 2013. Facinelli is a Roman Catholic. Garth converted before their wedding. Facinelli began dating actress Jaimie Alexander in 2012 after meeting on the set of Loosies. After a break, Facinelli and Alexander became engaged in March 2015. In February 2016, Facinelli and Alexander announced they had called off their engagement. Category:Actors Category:Cast (2018) Category:Guest